


A Pretty Gay Wedding

by The_Order



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Marriage, The Bees, They gay y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Order/pseuds/The_Order
Summary: A short, cute little drabble one-shot I wrote up between chapters of Destiny Finds Us. It takes place in the canon future, and shows Blake and Yang's wedding. Feat: Awkward Yang joke, crying Weiss, Happy Ruby, and bawling Taiyang.Originally published 23 September, 2016





	A Pretty Gay Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a quick, goofy little drabble I wanted to write between chapters of The Destiny Finds Us. Enjoy.

It was a beautiful day in Patch. They were all on a cliffside overlooking the ocean, the only thing more beautiful than the view of the setting sun and the sound of the crashing of the waves was the image before the small crowd of people: That of two huntresses standing up on a slightly raised platform, one woman in a slim-fitting stark black Tuxedo, a soft pair of cat ears fluttering unrestricted atop her head, and the other dressed in a stark, pure white dress, her hair and smile putting even the vibrance of the sun behind her to shame.

 

Blake Belladonna had already raised the veil from her bride´s face, and had a full view of it. Never in a million years had Blake ever expected to be this  _ happy _ . Even as she looked back on her life, all the pain, all the suffering, all the struggles both physical and emotional had lead up to this very moment. Even as her fingers tightened against the pair of hands belonging to the love of her life, the ring on the finger of her left hand clanked softly with the steel of Yang’s right, and Blake remembered _ exactly _ how that metal arm came to be, yet, she realises she wouldn't change a single thing. She recalled a song she had heard once, long ago.

 

_ God bless the broken road that lead me straight to you... _

 

There were tears behind her eyes as she began reading her vows. Once more, Blake confessed her love to Yang, and she would do it a million times more if it would keep this beautiful fireball of a woman by her side. Thankfully, she only needed to say it once.

 

Of course, she’d say it more and more, just so Yang didn't forget.

 

Yang then read her vows. She poured every amount of feeling she could into her words, doing her damndest to convey in just a few sentences the supernova in her heart that even Remnant’s greatest author could not even begin to convey. It did the job, though, for now. Yang always did believe actions spoke louder than words. She would make sure to show Blake exactly what she meant to Yang. When there wasn’t a crowd around them, of course. That would just be inappropriate. The only person who gets to see Blake’s lady-bits is Yang.

 

Over the many years they had been with each other, they had fought battles, they had won wars, they had saved Remnant, and they fought hard, not for their world, not for their people, not for their kingdom, but for  _ each other _ . They had earned their right to peace, and they had paid for it in blood: the blood of friends, of enemies, of each other, of the scores of things human and beast they had defeated, they had done it.

 

And now they were here.

 

Blake felt a profound sense of joy. Her smile was subdued, but just barely. She was positively brimming with happiness, and everyone around her could feel it. Including, of course, Blake Belladonna’s maid of honor. It’s funny, in the White Fang, the thought that she could be this content with her life and her world was strange enough, but  _ this _ ? If someone would have told her this at the time, the notion would have seemed so absolutely absurd that Blake would’ve immediately suspected the person was on some form of narcotic.

 

That was, of course, the fact that Weiss Schnee would go on to be Blake’s Maid of Honor.

 

The poor girl was barely holding it together. Funny, Blake would’ve never expected the Heiress to have a soft spot for weddings, but here she was. Though she could not see her, Blake could easily hear the muffled sniffles coming from the girl behind her. 

 

Glancing briefly behind her bride, Blake could see Yang’s chosen Maid of honor: none other than Ruby Rose. Yang’s sister was sporting a grin a meter wide and was visibly bouncing up and down in place, obviously eager for what was about to come. Thankfully, Ruby wasn’t crying like her partner.

 

Though, Blake supposed, Taiyang was doing more than enough of that to make up for his redheaded daughter.

 

Yes, Taiyang Xiao Long, renowned and legendary Huntsman of Vale, was currently sitting in the crowd, having just walked his daughter up the aisle, and absolutely bawling his eyes out. This man, the one Blake had once seen  _ suplex an ursa _ , was currently dabbing daintily at his eyes with tissues he was pulling from a box held by Qrow, who was positively beaming with pride for his niece, and sobbing loud enough to be heard up at the stage.

 

And finally, the (other) woman of the hour, Yang Xiao Long. She had tears streaming softly down her face, a small, sincere grin on her lips that lit up the world with a light bright enough, a fire so passionate, that it brought Blake Belladonna out of the darkness forever. She  _ loved _ this woman.

 

_ Ah, yes, weren’t we in the middle of something? _

 

“Blake Belladonna, do you take Yang Xiao Long to be your lawfully wedded Wife?”

 

She smiled, wide enough that she could feel it tugging at her ears. There was no hesitation, “I Do.”

 

“And Yang Xiao Long, do you take Blake Belladonna to be your lawfully wedded Wife?”

 

Yang felt the tears pouring down her face, and her heart burned with joy. Even with all the curveballs life threw her way, Yang knew that this was exactly what she wanted, what she needed. There was no hesitation, “I Do.”

 

The minister motioned to Blake, “Then I now pronounce you Wife,” and then again to Yang, “and Wife. You may kiss the bride.”

 

They locked eyes, and time stood still. Amber stared into Lilac, and there was silence as the whole cliff stood in anticipation for what was about to come. “Blake?” Yang spoke softly, the twin streams of moisture streaming freely down her cheeks.

 

Blake reached up and brushed her thumb lovingly across Yang’s cheek, “Yes?”

 

Leaning into the touch, the blond sniffed wetly once and replied, “This is...pretty gay.”

 

Blake couldn’t help it. She laughed. She laughed freely and unbidden. She laughed the laugh of a happy woman, and as Yang saw all of this, she fell in love with the dark-haired faunus all over again. Then Blake kissed her. And Yang kissed back. And the crowd cheered.

 

They held that kiss for several seconds before separating. Happy and free and absolutely in love, they came together once more, this time simply embracing and leaning their foreheads together. Yang closed her eyes in bliss, and they remained that way until the crowd died down to the point that all that could be heard was Taiyang’s blubbering in the front row. “You were right,” said Blake.

 

“Hmm? said Yang, opening her watery eyes and looking to the woman in front of her.

 

Blake grinned once more, and nuzzled her nose to Yang’s. “That was, indeed, ‘pretty gay’, Missus Belladonna.”

 

Yang smiled. She liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea while talking to my cousin, Alisa, and just HAD to write it up. I did it all in one sitting, and I feel pretty happy with this little drabble.
> 
> -Order


End file.
